Of Ice and Iron
by JarethLoki
Summary: Post Avengers. Two weeks after Loki's failed world domination, Tony Stark is drained. It goes bad with Pepper. He learns from Thor that Loki escaped, and he's ready for a revenge. Stark will get his attention. Gorgeous. This is a FrostIron fic. The rating may change in the next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_My first FrostIron fanfiction. Sorry for eventual mistakes and faults, English isn't my main language._**

**_THE CHARCTERS AREN'T MINE, THEY BELONG TO MARVEL._**

**_Content : swearing and eventual violence. The rating may grow up soon._**

**_THIS IS A PREVIEW!_**

Chapter 1: Just a bad day

Tony Stark woke up in his bed was expecting someone as usual. Maybe he was just very tired with the press-conference, tower rebuilding, debriefiengs and the usual stuff after a failed world weeks ago,he fought with all the Avengers against an Asgardian megalomaniac god: Thor's brother, Loki. He was recovering, and the only good thing is that the bastard is now on Asgard, waiting for his punishment. So, everything should be nice.

"Good morning,sir" came the voice of his AI, Jarvis.

"Mornin', Jarvis. What time is it?"

"11 am, sir"

"A good hour to start a big day. Prepare the hot water and make me a coffee" replied Tony.

"Certainly, sir"

Tony made his way to the bathroom,still sleepy.

When Tony got out of the shower, Pepper was already waiting for him.

"Tony! Where have you been?!"

"In the bathroom. Mornin' by the way." said Tony, taking his cup of coffee and searching something edible.

Pepper just sighed:

"You have a lot of work Tony. I know,I'm not Iron Man, but there's things to do that can't wait and-"

"Okay,okay Pep, just slow down a , what have I to do today. Secondly, I'm just drained,so don't pay attention."

"Tony,you have an interview for New York Times,an industrial check, tonnes of paperwork and a debriefing with S.H.I.E.L.D who already starded."

"Hello, Mr Stark" Agent Hill was waiting for him at the entrance, replacing Coulson who was in the hospital,after the near-fatal-Loki's-stab.

"Hi honey. Where's Nick?"

"Director Fury is waiting for you in the meeting room."

He followed her and was greeted by a cold,angry stare:

"Sit down, Stark. You're late."

"Glad to see you too, Fury. What's up?"

"Tony,you are two hours late-" started Steve.

"No shit, Capsicle. So,why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"Is 1 pm "morning" for you?" asked an irritated Clint.

"Well, that depends."

He greeted Bruce and Natasha with a smile and sat down.

"Thor will join us in a few minutes" said Fury.

'Mmh? Thor? The big guy is on Asgard,no?' thought Stark.

Suddenly, a flash of blue light blinded the Avengers. When it faded, Thor was standing in the middle of the room, making them jump slightly in surprise.

"Hello, my friends. The Bifrost is still broken, so my father used of his magic to teleport me. Did you got my letter, son of Fury?"

"Yes, I got that blue glowing thing in my house. What is so urgent?"

"I have bad news."

Complete silence.

"My brother Loki escaped, yesterday, from his jail on Asgard."

Complete silence time two.

'Well, congratulations, Assguardians!' thought Tony bitterly, slowly growing angry.

Natasha took it with an impassible look, Captain with a worried face, Clint with anger and something like fear flashed in his eyes, while Bruce removed his glasses and sighed.

Two hours later, Tony exited the room, followed by Bruce.

"Well, that's not what I expected happening while I come back here."

"Fuck that, Bruce. If someone greeted me like that when I come back from Calcutta, I'd hulk out."

"In this case, you're lucky, because you can't put your suit in the debriefing room" said Bruce with a faint smile.

"You know, Fury was probably waiting for you to turn green and blow up S.H.I.E.L.D. Plus the fact Thor doesn't know how it happened and the probability of facing Reindeer Games again pisses me off."

They walked till the entrance without a word, where Steve waited for them.

"Tony, I think we all have to talk about it, and... not with Fury. Just the team. The Director is too busy with security, and I think we can make a plan."

"By the way, I think Thor will be able to tell us something about Loki's escape." added Natasha.

"And I wanted a calm day... Okay, tomorrow at 3 o'clock in Stark Tower."

With those words, Tony got to his car. He really needed a drink now.

An hour later, Tony was in his workshop, screwing a piece of his suit. He notificed the bleeping sound of the security door at the entrance of his lab. And then, the sound of high heels, clicking on the ground. She stopped just at his back.

Shit. Another connector broken.

She said nothing.

When the second connector started looking like shit too, he slowly turned around to face was looking at him with a worried air on her face.

"Tony,can you tell me what happened...?" she whispered softly.

"Nothin' big. Well yeah,that's pretty big, depends from the point of view. Anyway, Loki escaped, and i'm sure he's already here, ready for more trouble and fucking ugly aliens."

"How did he managed to escape?"

"Gonna ask Thor about it tomorrow. All the guys will be there."

Pepper looked around. Pieces of metal, a bottle of whisky, screwed stuff, plans on the ground. And then, she reached the door and said with a sad voice:

"I'll visit James. I'll be back later. I have work to do for the company."

Tony watched her leaving. He just needed to be alone. He was tired, blowing up his suits,and was thirsty. Deep in his heart, he didn't wanted her to leave.

He opened his bottle and set Black Sabbath full sound.

_**Please comment, favorite and follow!**_

_**This story is published too on my DA darkyKawaii666.**_

_**PS a beta tester is welcomed :0**_

_**JarethLoki**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is dediacted to:**_

_nonsensical-blah__** and to my beasties from Palringo: **__I'm just Jade__** and **__Miss Whovian/ Fangirl (Suki3) __**.**_

_**IF THE CHARACTERS WILL BE MINE I'LL BE A BILLIONAIRE.**_

_**Content: swearing and a lot of alcohol.**_

_**Please, if you find errors, tell me!**_

Chapter 2: When it falls

"Been given 24 hours to tie up loose ends to make amends.

His eyes said it all and I started to fall and the silence deafened."

Jem- 24

Tony woke up.

First notice: not in his bedroom and alone. He glanced around. He was asleep in his workshop. At his right, two emptied bottles of whisky. At his left...his underwear. Great.

"Jarvis?"

"Good afternoon, Mr Stark."

"What the hell happened here?!" asked Tony with a sour taste in his mouth, rubbing his eyes.

"I think there was too much alcohol in your blood yesterday, sir. You wanted get out in the drunked state and I've said that that was a bad idea. You sent me to "reproduce" myself and you threw your underwear on your suit."

Okay. He was a drunken ass last night for sending Jarvis to fuck himself. Well he's lucky that Jarvis is an AI and can't be angry at him. Why did he have to drink so much last night? Ah, yeah. Because of Pepper and of his stupidity.

And Loki.

That son of a bitch. He ruined New York, now he's ruining his life.

He pulled his clothes on.

"You have missed calls, sir."

"Don't care, I'll check it later."

The next hours, he watched the news, ate and cleaned the mess in the workshop.

The Avengers were all in his lounge at 3pm.

He greeted them and offered alcohol to Clint, Natasha and Thor (who already emptied two glasses, by the way).

"So yeah, about what do you want to have a chat about?"

"About Loki's escape."

And yes, Captain America just killed the mood.

Natasha interrupted the silence:

"The Director tried to localize him, but it's useless. If we found him in Stuttgart, that's just because he wanted us to."

She emptied her glass of vodka and served herself another.

"And I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D is hiding something from us. I've tried to hack some secret folders but there's nothing. The other bad guys aren't involved neither."

The bad guys were HYDRA, Dr Doom and some not-very-normal criminals. Tony learned their existence from Fury after the Chitauri incident.

Clint turned his head to Thor.

"Will you tell us how it happened?"

Thor get up and started his story.

"Well my friends, when I arrived on Asgard with my brother, he was very badly injured and dizzy. The Allfather decided to contain him in a cell till his judgement. I decided to visit him. There was my mistake. He was restrained from his strenght and his magic."

Tony eyed him, suspicion written on his face.

"So how did he managed to escape? You didn't ... removed the chains for example?"

"I did it in a way."

Bruce's grip tightened on the armchair. Steve tensed up.

"God dammit, Thor! Tell us!" cried Clint.

"I can show. That will be simpler."

He then aproached Stark, and positioned himself behind Tony. The Avengers waited for his next move. The tension, in the air, was electric.

"Hmmm, Big Guy? What are you doing? Don't smash me with your hammer by the way."

"Don't worry, I haven't Mjolnir with me."

With those words, a knife appeared in his hand and he pressed it at Stark's throat.

"Thor, what the..!"

"Silence, Man of Iron."

That soft, caressing, low voice, with a hint of mockery. He saw the reflection of Thor's blue eyes, turning green on the table. Cold fingers brushed his neck. One hand pressed the knife against his throat, the second restrained his arms.

Loki.

Clint and Natasha aimed their guns, Steve positioned himself before Bruce.

And Tony was paralyzed with fear and surprise.

"You wanted me to show you how I escaped. There it is."

He felt the smirk.

And then, five things happened.

The sound of gunshots.

Bruce's roar full of rage.

The security alarm started ringing.

The real Thor, breaking the door and trowing Mjolnir in his direction.

The sound of something slicing.

And then, everything went black.

Pepper ran as quickly as she could. After entering the security code, she saw Happy.

"Happy! Where's Tony?!" she shout in an hysterical voice.

"In the lounge! Come on!"

The ride in the elevator seemed eternal to her. The doors opened.

"Tony!"

The lounge was a wreck. Holes in the walls, a small crater on the ground, half of the furniture broken, shattered glass on the floor, a pair of bullet holes and some blood.

Bruce was sitting on a chair, covered in bruises. His ripped shirt covered his shoulders. He was wearing a mask of sadness.

Thor was agitated, Mjolnir in his right hand, ready to attack.

Natasha's hair was a mess. She clenched a glass between her hands, had some cuts on her face. Her gaze was unfocused.

Clint had his head hidded by his palms, an emptied glass near him.

Steve Rogers looking at the window, his arms behind his back.

Fury was talking about something with Maria Hill.

"Lady Pepper!"

She ignored Thor and saw Tony. He was lying on a sofa, his neck and shoulder were bandaged, his arms were bruised and his face livid.

"Hey Pep'."

She dropped her bag and knelt before the sofa.

"Tony! What just happened?! I received a call from Happy and,-"

"That bastard sliced Tony's throat open. And then teleported himself away, dodging our attacks." muttered Clint.

"What?!" she shouted in disbelief.

Tony looked at her.

"He's dramatizing it. He just cut it a little. He aimed for the shoulder for a bloody effect." Tony reassured her.

Steve made his way to Pepper.

"Miss Potts, i'm very sorry for what happened here. It was very fast."

"I apologize too." whispered Bruce from his corner.

"The one to blame is my brother." added Thor, bowing his head.

"Anyway." started Fury. "Loki just entered here and wounded Stark."

"Why didn't you tell us that he's a goddamn shape-mother-fucking-shifter ?!" whined Clint.

"I think that's time for you to make a list of the things he can do. He got us a half hour ago. Don't want it to happen again." With that, Natasha emptied her glass and pourred herself more.

"Now we know that he can shapeshift, teleport, make knives appear out from nowhere, clone himself and fight with inhuman strenght." said Steve.

"He can wear horns and dandy clothes."

"We thank you for your observations, Stark." glared Fury.

"My brother can use magic. I don't know the details,because I haven't chose to learn magic. But I can tell you : I have the ability of recognizing him everywhere."

"So, he did his little show to just "introduce" himself to us? Like a game?"

No one answered him.

Loki was teasing them. He just showed himself and kinda said: Hi, I can do what I want and there's no way you can stop me.

A tear rolled down from Pepper's cheek.

"Don't cry, Pepper. Everything's okay."

"How do you want me not to cry?... How? I can't stop from worrying about you."

Tony looked in her eyes.

After a long silence, Fury interrupted it.

"Loki is free from Asgard again. I think if you all stay here, it will be safer. Loki won't attack if you're all in the same place."

"Don't make decisions without me! It's my house!"

"We'll help you to clean it. And you have really nice alcohol."

Natasha looked in her glass with a distant expression:

"You make a point, Clint."

"We'll be stronger together, son of Stark."

"Okay, okay, just don't install your fucking nest where you want." cracked Stark."Gimme a glass, Pepper, we should make a party for an event like that!"

The air was heavy and bitter. The shock was still here. A mix of fear, frustration and depression.

"Just don't make it worse, Stark."

Fury, Hill, Happy and the other agents left.

Steve and Bruce did the same, for taking their stuff from their respective flats. Thor excused himself for visiting Jane. Tony had fallen asleep, Pepper, Natasha and Clint started watching South Park and drank.

A cleaning staff started the work, looking at his boss covered in blood, and three other drunk people.

Pepper rarely drinked. But now she just wanted to forget the events of the day. Too much. When it falls like that on you, you just don't know how to react. And she was sure that it wasn't even a begenning.

In his nightmare, Tony was running from someone, beyond forests, cities and deserts. After, he saw the Hulk charging at him, Pepper crying, and a low voice emerged from nowhere.

"Be careful, Stark. You are ruining yourself. And no one will be there to help you."

**_I know , the chapters aren't very big but I'm trying my best. The updates will sometimes be irregular, but don't worry. It will take more time then the chapters grew bigger._**

**_I hope the characters aren't too much OC. I particulary enjoy writing Loki and Tony._**

**_Please review, favorite and follow!_**

**_JarethLoki_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to all the people who followed, reviewed and favorited! It really warms my heart! Now I'm trying to do biggest chapters. There's a lot of errors, I'm really sorry about it and if you find a very big one, please tell me!**_

_**IF THE CHARACTERS WERE MINE, TONY AND LOKI WOULD DATE!**_

_**Content: swearing and minor violence.**_

Chapter 3 : The situation

"And now all your love will be exorcised

And we will find your sayings to be paradox

And it's an even sum

It's a melody

It's a battle cry

It's a symphony."

Florence and the Machine- Seven Devils

Tony was texting on his StarkPhone when he heard the sound of boxes falling in the stairs, a cry of pain and curses in russian. The Avengers were in the tower, dragging their stuff to their new rooms.

Thor occuped the 6th floor. He had a special 'Training room for Godly powers' with unbreakable walls.

The Bruce's (and Hulk's) floor was the 5th, with a relaxing zen zone with plants for green-angry-rage-monsters.

Captain America was on the 7th floor, near the bibliotheque. His belongings weren't huge, just boxing equipement, some clothes and and old box, with his memories in it.

Black Widow decided to live on the 8th and Hawkeye on the 9th. Both had a lot of weapons.

Tony's shoulder hurted a lot. It wasn't deep, but Loki damaged the muscle. Anyway, in some days he'll feel better.

Inside of him he was thrilled. The God of Mischief could appear where and when he wanted. Without the Chitauri, his hands were free, he was on his own. No one knew what to expect from him.

A lot of his suits were damaged, he needed to fix them quickly, he depended from it. He didn't had super fighting abilities. He has his suit, he has his arc reactor, he was Iron Man.

And also Tony Stark.

And Tony Stark has a heart.

That's what Pepper said.

Pepper. Virginia Pepper Potts. The one who was there for him from the beginning. She went trough his kidnapping, his fight with Obadiah, his conflict with Hammer, his battle with Vanko, alias Whiplash.

But the Chitauri? It had to be hard for her. Aliens, gods, nukes, other dimensions, his new team.

The Avengers. Pepper didn't wanted him to join them. She loved him, but sometimes wanted a normal life.

Was he ready to abandon Iron Man for her? No. It will be like cutting his arm, or worse. He had to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D and try to stop the threat that can fall at any moment.

Did he loved her? People say that a loving heart was ready to abandon anything for his beloved. But he can't. It was too much.

He really didn't know if he loved her. He felt something like jealousy when she called Coulson "Phil". And when she was spending time with James Rhodes.

He certainly cared about Pepper. He would protect her from anything. He hated when she cried. Espescially for him. He wasn't worth of it.

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'll get a headache if he continues like this.

Now about the situation.

Fury pissed him off.

Thor cheered him up.

Natasha can be a bitch sometimes.

The Hawk freaked him out with his arrows.

Bruce was nice and the Hulk cool when he don't smash the house.

Steve was too good.

He didn't gave a fuck about S.H.I.E.L.D .

Pepper... nevermind.

Loki pissed him off.

Positive points: Bruce and Thor.

Neutral: Captain and Pepper.

Negative: Tasha, Hawkeye and the Hulk.

Very negative: Fury and Loki.

Especially the last one.

Well, he'll have to deal with them and pull Tasha and Clint to neutral. Maybe he already did it by giving them alcohol last night.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Please command a delivery from the Chinees restaurant."

"For how many people, sir?"

Pepper was working at this hour.

"Hmm for 7... No, better 12. And please, send one to Pepper."

"It will be done, sir."

In an hour, they were sitting at the table, finishing the food.

"From where comes this strange food, son of Stark?" Thor already finished the third portion.

"From Chinaheim. And don't call me like that."

Clint tried to supress his laugh.

"Chinaheim? An unknown realm?"

"Tony is speaking about China, a country in Asia, the biggest continent of the Earth." interrupted Bruce with a smile.

"Should we teach you geography, Thor?" asked Steve.

"My brother knows the geography of many realms. We had a great time together, exploring caverns and forests."

Thor sometimes told stories of his childhood, all of them with Loki. He wanted to show a good side of his brother. He grew angry if they call Loki a monster. He refused to think about the probability of his brother changing forever. He felt horrible when he understanded that the Trickster took his appearance to hurt Tony.

"We'll have problems not only with Loki. Viktor Von Doom was too calm the past month. We have to be ready."

Tony glared at Natasha:

"You just ruined the moment."

-/-/-/

The next week, Tony healed, fixed two of his armours, had a party and befriended with Clint.

He spend a lot of his free time in his workshop with Bruce.

Still no signs of Loki.

-/-/-/

Sun on his skin.

He put on his sunglasses. A young man approached him.

"Man, have ya matches?"

"I don't smoke."

He walked in a bar. There was a young woman waiting for him.

"Ah, Lucas, you're finally here!" she greeted him. "I've got what you've asked. In this suitcase."

"My thanks. Your work was quick."

"And my...payement?" asked the girl nervously.

"Here it is."

The woman didn't had time to call for help. He catched her throat, his fingertips burning. He murmured to her ear:

"You know, working as an agent and as a traitor is dangerous. By the way, it's Loki, not Lucas."

He droppend her on the counter. Damn humans. Too fragile, too simple.

He slowly took the suitcase and quited the place. He was very irritated, he didn't find anything interesting on the tool that humans calls "computer". There was a lot of useless information, plus the fact he hated doing dirty things.

The girl was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, very easy to corrupt.

When he landed on Midgard, he was lost. He didn't knew anything about this loud city called New York. In two days, he managed to find himself an habitation and get the green pieces of paper, used as money here.

Stark Tower was very easy to find, it was one of the biggest buildings. He took the first oportunity to show himself, to scare them.

He needed a target, a pawn.

The Captain wasn't interesting, he was too correct and respected his morals.

The green monster was out of question, he still rembered the cracking sound of his back, being brocked.

He already had his fun with the Hawk.

The Widow disgusted him.

His brother irritated him too much.

But there was the Man of Iron.

A narcissistic man with some intellect. The perfect choice.

He found some rumors about him. He was even at his party, where the man was drunk and flirted with everyone (and everything). It amused him.

Now, he's got a suitcase full of information about him.

With Stark, he'll ruin the Avengers and this city. He knew, Stark will play this game with him, he didn't have a choice by the way.

Now, the fun may begin.

Prepare yourself, Anthony Stark.

-/-/-/

Days went by. It was...scary.

No signs of the bad guys. The silence before the storm.

"Hello Tony."

"Hey Steve. Fightning with Thor again?"

"Yes, and it's exausting."

"Uh-huh, hopefully I'm,-"

The sound of sirens resoned in the hall.

"Sir, you have a call from Mr Fury."

"Put him on, Jarvis!"

"Hey guys what's going on,-"

"Shut up Clint! Jarvis?!"

"I think we have a problem with the communication. I detect abnormal activity in the city."

Steve and Clint rushed to their equipement, calling the rest of the team.

'Well, finally Loki manifests himself.'

"Jarvis, my suit!"

After putting it on, he opened a glass door and flew outside. He heared trough the com that his teammates were ready and asked where to go.

"Sir, the targets are multiple."

"He cloned himself?"

"No sir. The targets have a robotic aspect. As far I can analyze it, they may be Doombots. Twenty in total."

Shit. Dr Doom.

"Cap! I need your help! Doom sended half of his bots near Central Park. Join me there. Thor and Natasha, take care of the 6th avenue. Clint, if some escape from us, shoot them. Bruce, you can wait at the Tower."

"I can help you!"

"No worries Bruce. We don't need the other guy. We'll handle it. If not, we'll call you."

"Thanks, Tony."

He flew to the Park, followed by the Quinjet with Steve.

When he repaired a Doombot, he shoot at him, but missed.

'So, they can dodge and have a fast reaction.'

Tony felt something slamming in his back.

"At your right, sir."

Tony landed and used the repulsors to shoot.

"Jarvis, find me their weak spot!"

He tried to tackle the one beside him, but received a punch in his jaw. Tony fell on the ground. He got up and blocked a hit.

"The eyes, sir. Don't hit the metallic part on his mask. It might be dangerous."

"Cap! Aim the eyes!"

With those words he punched the bot hard. It fell on the ground and then...

"Man of Iron!" came Thor's voice in the com. "Don't remove the mask, or it will explode!"

Too late.

A flash of light and an explosion. He fell on his back, coughing. He didn't feel the pain. Captain America stood up before him, protecting him with his shield.

"Let's take them down, Iron Man! Don't stop fighting!"

"Ugh... Thanks Steve."

He got up and rushed to the next one, jumped to avoid the strange light coming from the bot's hands and shot two little missiles right in the eyes. The Doombot fell on the ground.

"Thanks Thor, it works."

He didn't got a response, just the sound of metal crushing in the com.

Captain America had problems. Tony shout to him:

"I can destroy them alone, Steve! There's just six of them left!"

With those words he activated the repulsors and flew high in the sky. The bots followed him.

"Jarvis, aim the lasers!"

"It may take a moment, sir. Please, keep them distracted."

He increased the speed and started executing different moves, to make them turn and change the altitude.

"It's ready, sir."

"Now!" he violently directed himself down.

But nothing happened.

"Jarvis?!"

"It's ready, sir."

He received a shot in the leg.

"Jarvis, what colour are my socks?!"

"It's ready, sir."

Hell no. Someone hacked Jarvis. But how..?

"Guys! I need help!"

No response. The com was disconected.

"Shit!"

The next shot was so hard that Tony hit the building. There was no time to think, he was in a deep shit. The team was in an other part of the city. The bots were near. He had only one issue. He stoped and faced a bot. He hit the metallic part of his mask. Very hard.

He had the time to feel the energy, and then the explosion.

He regained conscience on the ground. The suit was a wreck, he didn't need to open his eyes for making this statement. He took off his mask, still lying on his back. There was the smell of smoke, he had problems to see something. Police sirens. He got up. A policemen was running in his direction. He looked at him:

"I think you guys know my adress. It will be cool if ya drop me. I'll leave an autograph on the car."

-/-/-/

The woman put some make-up on the bruise at Tony's left cheek.

He's got a lot everywhere. And the wound on his shoulder reopened. The worst.

The debriefing was a shit. Fury shout at him for "taking-the-fucking-bots-solo". Tony when asked if Fury wanted to be his Chewbakka. En resumé, just Clint and Thor defended him. When he asked if Fury hacked Jarvis, the silence fell. No one knows why it happened. When he got home, he restarted the system. And there, Jarvis just greeted him. He neither didn't knew what happened.

In punishment, he was choosen to lead a press-conference about the bots. And he'll do it alone. The team will just watch the TV. The bastards.

"Tony, are you ready? I have your text."

He smiled to Pepper:

"Thank you. Can you do it too, please...? You know how I hate this stuff."

"No Tony, it's your job. Now go, I'll be sitting near you."

Tony loved when she smiled.

The hall was full of people. He posed for some photos, smiling his bright Stark-smile. Pepper blocked his way to the bar ("Job first, drinks after.").

He made his way to the podium. The flashes blinded him. He reached for the text.

"Hello to you all, I think you already know my job and my name. Some friends of mine pleaded me on their knees, I mean, for me to coming on this press-conference." Some people laughed and he mimed an eye-patch, looking straight at the camera. Even if Fury's identity was secret, he's got a reprimanding look from Pepper. "The Avengers had a fight today with some robots. I can just tell you that they didn't have anything in common with the fight three weeks ago."

Flashes fused and questions rushed at him. Clint's and Tasha's identity was a secret. He didn't have the right to tell about Dr Doom, nor the fact Loki was a god. S.H.I.E.L.D insisted on the matter, but he hated being manipulated. He still held his tongue.

"Mr Stark, where are they from?"

"Was it hard to defeat them?"

"Why the Hulk wasn't with you?"

"What Captain America thinks of the situation?"

"How the redhead woman felt about fighting at Thor's side?"

"Are you injured?"

Great. A headache was inevitable.

Sudently, the fire alarm declenched itself. The journalists rushed outside. In the middle of the panic Pepper was forced to by Happy.

"Happy, wait! Tony's still inside!"

The doors closed.

Tony looked at the tall man left in the room, responsable of the chaos.

Long dark hair, green eyes, black suit, green tie.

"My greetings Stark. May I ask you a question too? How do you feel about our... meeting?"

Loki.

"I didn't really miss you."

That smug look.

"What a shame."

He was alone with Loki. Without his suit.

He was deep in the shit. Deepest he'd ever been. He's lucky that there's no windows here. But unlucky because there's no issue too.

_**I know. You hate me for leaving it like this. I hate myself too but I'm already writing the next chapter and I'll update soon! Please review, fav and follow! It makes me write faster and it's really nice whem I'm back from school and I check my mail. (Loki has his reasons to be so badass.)**_

_**Ps: I'm writing this wearing Thor's helmet x)**_

_**JarethLoki**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It wasn't a simple chapter to write. It's some kind of prelude to the main plot, but the story needed it. There's more thoughts than action. Thank you again for all of your favorites, follows and reviews! You make my day! Sorry for eventual errors. Now I've just read "Iron Man: Devil in the bottle" and "House of M". It keeps me in Marvel mood ;)**_

_**THE CHARACTERS AREN'T (SADLY) MINE.**_

_**Content: swearing (and some alcohol?)**_

Chapter 4 : Chain of Memories

"Some things you loose.

And some things you just give away."

Jack Off Jill- Strawberry Gashes

The room seemed ice cold to Tony. He was still standing on the podium.

'Stay cool, Tony. He's mad. You don't know how he'll react. Relax. He won't kill. That's not like him.'

He adjusted the micro. No cameras here.

"Hmm, you wanted me to miss you? Well, try to change your manner of seduction. Because it don't really works on me."

Loki snorted:

"If I'd wanted it, it'll work. It's normal for a human to be atracted by a god."

It was dangerous, but he tried:

"A god? Well a pretty weak one if we defeated you so simply."

Loki's expression changed. If the security don't find Tony right now, he's a dead man.

"You were six, and I had some minor... problems. But now, I think it's time to try again."

"Never too late for a world domination, huh?" Loki was dangerously near him. He continued. "I will be nice. You can go and hide somewhere. And I promise to not kick your ass."

Loki's smile becomed a snar.

"I'm here the one to fix the rules, so be silent."

All the lights went off, excepting one.

'It's bad, Tony, very bad!'

Loki took a little chain from his pocket.

"This, Stark, is your chain of memories." He took a second one from his pocket. "And this is mine."

Tony looked at him with mistrust, and very confused.

"Why the fuck are you telling me this?"

"Because, it will be fun for me to spar with you, using this. You know, I can teleport myself right now outside, and stab your lady in the back. This time, with a poisoned the same with your friends."

Pepper. Everything, but not Pepper! Stay calm, Tony.

"What do you want from me, Loki? You can just kill me right now ! I'm not in the mood of playing mind games with a pyschopath!"

"I love playing games. That's why." He handed Tony's chain to him. "The rules are simple. There's your pawns and mine. Each seven days, i'll challenge you, and our pawns will have to face each other. Everytime, you'll have hints to stop it or make someone win. Then one of us lose, he'll have the right to break or twist a piece of the loser's chain. During our meetings, like this one, we don't have the right to lie or to kill each other. If you accept, I won't kill your friends. Just killing is forbidden. So..?"

Tony was frozen. It was too dangerous. But the only way?

If he refuses, he'll kill him here. If he accepts it may be worse.

But Loki won't kill them.

"Sorry, but I didn't understand a shit of what you said. And how can I trust you? You're the God of Lies."

"When I swear something, I mean it."

And then, he reached Tony's shoulder. A green light emanated from it, followed by a strange feeling. Tony walked backwards.

"What the,-"

"I've just healed your wound. Can it be a proof of my good will? By the way, some of your friends will be there in a few minutes."

Wait, wait, wait. What just happened.

"How can that be a... chain of my memory?!"

Loki made an annoyed face:

"Not memory, but memories. It's made of things that you can't understand, human." He said the last word with disgust in his voice.

"Slow down! What d'ya mean by fucking challenges? What are the pawns? You just leave me here, alive, talking about some stupid game of yours, and you think that I'll just understand everything and accept?!-"

"You'll understand soon, with the first challenge. Pawns are people that we know. Or love."

With those words, he disappeared, without green smoke or show stuff.

Stark was stunned. What just happened.

Loki popped out of nowhere.

Loki proposed some kind of tricky game.

Loki popped out of nowhere in some other place.

-/-/-/

He didn't recalled how he'd get home. What he said to the other people. He just felt the burning sensation of the alcohol in his stomach. He was lost.

Loki talked about a game, where he'll use people. People that Tony knew. Against some other people. Other people that Tony may know too.

He still can trick and mutilate, but wouldn't kill the team?

Not kill? How can he even trust hum. Healing a shoulder doesn't prove anything.

Don't have the right to lie. But if it's true, Tony could get some information from him.

The full chain of memories thing, he didn't understand. What can it do? Break in someone's mind? Erase memories? Change feelings?

"Oh shit, stop thinking, Tony. You make it worse."

He took his bottle and made his way to the bedroom.

"Jarvis, when I wake up, remind me about making some Google research."

"Certainly, sir."

-/-/-/

Tony slowly opened his eyes. Rain outside. He was so good in his blankets, with the pillow under his head, the strange sensation on his neck...

Wait, stop. His neck?

He felt a chain under his fingers. So, it was real. Not a fucking dream.

He tried to remove it. Impossible.

He clearly reminded about falling asleep, but not putting the chain. Someone stalked in his room...

"Fuck no, NOT that psychopath!"

"A problem, sir?"

"Jarvis, who was in my bedroom last night?"

"Miss Potts, sir."

Ah, it was just Pepper. But why did she put it on him?

"By the way, sir, you asked yesterday about making some Google research."

"Yeah, right... Show me results for 'Loki' and for 'Chain of memories'. Load them on my personal tablet."

Tony got up and made his way to the bathroom.

He won't tell about the pact to the team. Because he did a pact with Loki, the enemy number one, without telling them. Or really understanding what happened. He felt that the result will be horrible. He didn't knew anything about the game, and asking Thor is out of the question. Why Loki needed him in his schemes?

And someone hacked Jarvis. He could ask the Trickster about it, but if it's not him, he'll reveal a weak spot. Revealing secrets is the second thing to never do (the first is to never making pacts). It may be Doom, HYDRA or even S.H.I.E.L.D . Because if Fury wants something, he'll get it. But disconecting Jarvis is dangerous, he can lose control of his suit, and the black pirate knew it...

He have now to develop some new firewares and security walls for Jarvis.

He looked at his shoulder.

It really healed.

Tony choose some casual clothes and took his tablet.

The results for 'Loki' were the same as the mythologic stories he studied at school, nothing really new and no mentions of games or pawns.

He totally lost hope when he saw the results for 'Chain of Memories'. It was just the name of a japanese video game with heartless bad guys in leather and some story about a boy with a keyblade. It won't help him, because he seriously doubted about Loki touching "some-kind-of-dirty-mortal-box-called-Playstation". Video games excluded.

"Good morning everyone!"

Steve, Natasha and Thor looked at him.

"Erm... Do I have something on that sexy face of mine?"

"You don't have a face at all, Stark."

"I know, I look like shit, Tasha."

"Are you alright, my friend? By the Norns, you was very troubled yesterday."

"I'm okay Thor. Just some post-fight stress. Where are Clint and Bruce?"

"Still sleeping. Bruce worked very late yesterday." said the redhead.

Steve interrupted them:

"Breakfast, Tony?"

"Woah, you cooked Steve? Well yeah, with pleasure."

"The Captain can really make good food! And that machine of yours makes me coffee when I ask. Jarvis, right?"

"Yes, Mr Odinson." replied the AI.

Tony took the eggs, some cheese and a cup of coffee.

"Tony?"

"Mhm?" Tony's mouth was full.

"Next time, we do the work together. Okay?"

Steve had really a worried face. Tony nooded in response.

"Jarv, swith CNN on."

Thor's eyes widened:

"The talking screen full of people again!"

The channel showed some parts of the interrupted press-conference. The official reason was that someone set the fire alarm for trouble.

"I really look like a zombie at the end."

When they finished, Tony went down to the workshop.

"Dummy, my damaged suit."

Tony started to fix things. It will take time, but he had some new ideas for weapons he can put in.

-/-/-/

It was now 7pm, and still raining. Tony was sitting near the window with his tablet, making plans. He downloaded a new security system and was testing it, when he heared footsteps.

Clint sat down near him.

The two didn't say a word during at last half an hour.

Clint interrupted the awkward moment:

"You have plans for today, dude?"

"Mhm? No, not really. Why you're asking me?"

"Don't know, usually, you watch a movie, or go to a bar."

"And..?"

"You should trust us, Tony."

Stark fixed his tablet:

"What do you mean?"

"The fight with the Doombots. You know, when Cap shouted something about you coming alone with the bots and then exploding, it was creepy."

"Yeah, I know, I've had this personal experience of people who find that exploding in your face is cool. Not my first time."

"Well, next time, we fight together. You know, I'm not the social type but I really ask ya."

"The com was broken."

"The only reason for doying everything alone?"

Tony froze. He felt like Clint was reading in his mind. He said nothing.

"You should invite Pepper somewhere."

"I'm the master pro of flirting here. By the way, you never invite Natasha in a bar."

"She doesn't like 'em. But I'm sure you're feel better if you distract yourself. Pepper will be glad too."

"Why not, Clint. But you try tomorrow to invite Tasha at the breakfast so everyone can see it." Said Tony with a smile.

They just sat there, looking at the rain outside. It was the end of the summer, but felt like the end of autumn. Something changed not only in the city, but inside of him too. The nightmares wanted him back.

Clint got up and adressed to Tony in the doorway:

"You know, the saddest people are those who smile the brightest."

With those strange words, he left. Tony was glad that Clint left. Because if the Hawk continued scanning him like this, he'll find out about Tony's secret.

"Jarvis, call Pepper."

An hour later, he was sitting in a five stars French restaurant. Pepper joined him soon, in an elegant green dress. Green who reminded him of Loki.

"You look gorgeous. But you should wear red and gold to support your boss."

"Red doesn't suit me, Tony." She said, taking a chair opposite to Stark's.

They ate and talked like before. He really missed it.

"It was very kind from you to visit me last night. You should have stayed."

"Last night? But I wasn't at the Tower."

But Jarvis said it was Pepper.

"Um, you sure you aren't walking in your sleep?"

"No. Someone other saw you asleep and maybe walked in. If you weren't nude it's okay."

"Yeah, Cap wouldn't stand it." The fake smile was quite convincing. He'll question Jarvis. If it's Loki...

Pepper just smiled at him. And then, gently kissed him on his cheek. He was surprised.

"Oh God, it's Tony Stark!"

A lot of people turned their heads to stare at him.

"Oh, please, can you pose with me?!" cried a woman.

"I'm very sorry dear, but I have this beauty to escort."

He quickly left the money indicated on the note and took Pepper's hand.

"We should go before an horde of reporters rushes here..."

"Good idea."

He got back with her at Stark Tower and asked Jarvis to scan the energy signature that emanated from Loki's staff during the battle.

-/-/-/

Loki had a choice.

He was sitting in his room, in the middle of his spellbooks. He was thinking about something very important. It may direct his next move.

He already planned everything: the first challenge, how to contact Stark, a way to avoid and lure the S.H.I.E.L.D. He worked alone and didn't need help; Odin still was thinking that Thor will bring him back to jail. With a special spell, Heimdall couldn't see him. He regained most of his magic and was ready.

But then again...

It's maybe a great opportunity. Humans never tried to find answers to strange facts, even if it was happening under their nose.

He needed to strike now, and to break the equilibre, he needed some distraction. It can even work... And will add some more fun.

He was sure that he'll find Midgardians boring. Maybe it was a false impression.

The Cabal. An interesting name. Not only heroes can assemble. Tomorrow, he'll meet a business man called Norman Osborn, a woman who proclaims herself being a mutant- Emma Frost, some kind of criminal called Hood, Namor- who claims being a prince, and Viktor Von Doom- alias Dr Fatalis- who thinks being an expert in magic.

It was Doom who found Loki. He doesn't even know that he's a god.

Loki hoped that Dr Doom loved surprises. If he doesn't, he'll destroy whose pityful creatures.

So, double work for tomorrow.

He started casting spells, a little smile on his face.

_**I know, the chapter is really weird but you'll get revelations with the first Challenge. About the Cabal, don't worry, I'll describe all the characters because it's more comic book stuff and a lot of readers will be lost, so please wait a little!**_

_**Please favorite, follow and review ! I really wanna know what you think!**_

_**JarethLoki**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello to everyone!**_

_**First, I'm verry sorry for the late update, but this chapter just didn't wanted to be writted. It's the prelude to the main plot, so in the next chapter the story will really start!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who readed, followed, faved and reviewed!**_

**thebabewiththepower15: Thank you! Yes, if I have the time, I think I'll do an Avengers/Labyrinth crossover. But now I already have 3 projects and I want to go far with this story. If I do one, I'll let you know!**

**Anon (Guest): Aww! Don't worry, Tony just had to wait a little. He needs to start with understanding Loki and breaking up with Pepper. Each thing at his time ;). And thanks for comparing it with Dominoes and Dynamite (by OperationBlackSheep). It's one of the best FrostIron stories.**

_**Sorry for eventual errors.**_

_**Disclaimer: evil plots and swearing.**_

_**IF THE CHARACTERS WERE MINE I'LL CREATE A MONSTER CALLED "LACK OF INSPIRATION" AND MAKE THE AVENGERS KILL HIM!**_

_**-/-/-/**_

Chapter 5 : Rooms

"You lie, silent there before me.

Your tears, they mean nothing to me,

The wind howling at the window,

The love you never gave,

I give to you,

Really don't deserve it,

But now, there's nothing you can do."

Silent Hill 4: the room- Room of Angel

It was 3 in the morning, and the streets were still full of cars and people. Doom invited him in a kind of amusement etablishment. It didn't really annoyed him because he didn't sleep that night. And he can't start his game with Stark until he decides if those Midgardians were worth of his attention.

He when saw the "Casino of Gods". Such an irony.

A lot of mortals were standing before the casino. He adressed directly to the portier:

"I have a special invitation."

"Mister..?"

"Laufeyson."

Loki's name should be important at his list, because when the portier saw it, he hurried to open the doors:

"My apologies, Mr Laufeyson. Please, enter. The Red private salon, after the stairs, at you left."

Loki smirked. He was on a very special list.

He entered the Red salon.

He saw a young man:

"Excuse me, where's the private part?"

The man didn't had time to respond.

"This way. You are Mr Laufeyson, right?"

The woman who talked to him was standing in his back. She had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She weared silver make-up on her lips and eyes. Her outfit was white and quiete open. A short top, bare shoulders, long sleeves, a band on her neck, a cape, a short skirt and high boots.

He smiled:

"Yes, it's me. And you are..?"

He already knew the response.

"Emma Frost. Please follow me." She said it with a very sweet voice.

After some cabinets, she opened a secret door by turning a lamp. The room was very spacious. Sofas, chairs, a low table, a bar, a billiard, book shelves...

A man stopped playing billiard when he saw Loki.

He wasn't young and had agressive features. Short brown hair buzzed at the sides, a business suit, rings at his fingers. Norman Osborn.

The second one was very tall. He had a big hooded red cape and Loki saw gun's features at his belt. It should be Hood, his name described him fully.

He'd already met Dr Doom. The man had a massive armor that recovered all of his body, a metallic mask, a green tunic and a floating green cape with a hood.

The last one should be Namor. He had short black hair, a kind of sleeveless black tight jacket, same trousers and a golden belt with bracelets.

Osborn looked at Emma:

"Is it him?"

"I don't know."

Loki interrupted them:

"You should ask Dr Doom. And please, Miss Frost, this ticklish sensation in my brain is quite distrubing."

Emma eyed Norman, tense.

"I can't read him."

"Gorgeous. I don't even know who you are now. Thanks Doctor for bringing that freak here."

"Laufeyson has magic abilities. I felt it and invited him. You said you needed people like this."

Osborn looked at Loki with disdain:

"Let Emma Frost read your thoughts. So we can be sure that you aren't a S.H.I.E.L.D guy or something."

"Sorry Mr Osborn, but it's out of the question."

"Okay, you had your choice. Hood."

Hood took one of his guns and and aimed it at a smirking Loki.

"Oh. That's really a bad idea."

Hood shot at him three times. Before he touched the trigger, Loki summoned his Asgardian clothes. The bullets were stopped by his breast plate. He then shot an invisible energy blast at the man, sending him flying on the billiard table.

Osborn looked at Hood, then at Loki. He was maybe confused, maybe irritated.

"Alright. Who are you."

"I am Loki, from Asgard, I'm burdened with glorious porpoise and you should listen to me the next time."

The tension in the air was suffocating. Doom was the bravest (or the most curious, who knows) :

"You're saying that you are the Norse god Loki?"

"Yes, I am."

Namor first looked at Hood who was getting up, then at Loki.

"That alien army was yours?"

"Sadly yes, and I'm not really proud of it. It was a failure." Said the God of Mischief with a theatrical dramatic face.

Norman responded after a long pause:

"As you know, we need a sixth member for our group. We all have our reasons for doing this, and I, for example, don't trust anyone in this room. But I'm ready to work with people who have the same goal as I. Interested?"

Loki smirked. His little magic demonstration and Doom's recommendation impressed Osborn. Now he needed to tease him.

"Why not. I'm here for this, actually. But is there a secret entrance? People with such 'coloured' clothes won't pass without someone notificing them. And with the Avengers around..."

Norman's face darkened.

"My goal is to destroy Anthony Stark, and they have no right to arrest me."

Oh. That one will be easy to manipulate.

Loki changed instantly to his casual clothes. Emma was the one to react the fastest.

"A drink, Mr Laufeyson?"

"With pleasure, Miss Frost."

If everyone trusted the fact he was a god, it might be because of Doom and of the Chitauri attack. The members of this group didn't cared who joined them, because each one had his goal and was ready to slaughter his 'mate' at the first opportunity. As far as he knew, Frost will support Osborn because he might help her with the mutant problem. Hood was just a mercenary. Now he needed to find out about Doom and Namor.

He took the glass.

"Please, Mr Osborn, can you enlighten me a little about what were you talking before my entrance?"

-/-/-/

Tony walked randomly in his tower. Monday, one of the most shitty days. Paperwork, paperwork and paperwork. How he hated it. Working in his lab or saving the world was funny, but sign stupid, useless contracts or meet people like Hammer...

He sighed. Loki will have to show soon. With his game. Fuck it. He should do a strip poker with the team. Just to see Natasha's face or blushing Steve. And Thor should be very muscled. Asgardians had a special training, and even if he wasn't big like Thor, Loki...

Oh SHUT UP. Your life is fucked and you think about this piece of shit who destroyed New York?! Sometimes, Tony really felt rage coming out from nowhere. He needed to wear his suit and blow up things. Now he just wanted kick Loki's ass. The Trickster was responsable for the shit around. Now Tony just can't live normally, all of his thoughts were focalized on fights, he forgot about Pepper or simple pleasures of his life.

God, he haven't slept with someone already for (maybe) two weeks. Evolution is going backwards.

Jarvis identified Loki's signature during the Chitauri fight, but it wasn't his, but his scepter's. The staff was now at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, so he can't test it. His AI felt strange energy when 'Pepper' was in his bedroom. He really need to ask that megalomaniac now about it.

He walked to the training room.

Steve was beating the training material. Cap was very deep in himself, he moved with an incredible speed and smashed the stuff. He didn't need to calculate his moves, it was all natural. He kept jumping and punching for 10 minutes, until he saw Tony.

"Hey, Tony. How are you?"

"Not bad, Steve. I was looking at you."

"You want me to learn you some moves?"

"Uh... It won't annoy you?" Asked Tony with a confused voice.

"Well, you don't have the Iron Man costume all the time, right? And no one knows what could happen."

Tony considered the question. It might help him one day. He already had boxing practice with his chauffeur, Happy, but advice from a super soldier will be great.

"Okay, Cap, but don't go too hard with me."

"Don't worry. Come on."

Tony hesitantly stepped on the training carpet. He faced Steve, and after a deep breath punched him. Well, tried to punch him because Captain America catched his arm and tackled him. Tony fell on his back, groaning.

"I'm sorry, Tony, are you okay?"

"Unh, yeah, I was just testing your reaction. Not so bad."

Steve rolled his eyes and offered a hand, who was refused.

"I can do it myself."

Tony quickly got up and moving his body in a diagonal direcetion and tried an uppercut, aiming for the Cap's chin. The soldier just pushed him and Tony found himself on the ground again. Someone laughed.

"And don't think that I didn't recognized you, bird brains!" He shout to Clint and Tasha who were standing now at the door.

"Oh, I remind it, I threw your chauffeur to the floor in one move, right, Tony?"

Now, that bitch was provocating him?

He got up again. Steve stopped him:

"I think I should teach you basics, Tony. We try the kick with the right arm, okay?"

The next hour they performed basics and then:

"Now, Cap, I'm ready for a revenge!"

Tony tried a combination of moves he just created. The first shot touched Steve's shoulder, the second failed to touch the face, the third was stopped and the fourth never was, because he found himself on the floor.

Steve was smiling at him:

"You did great, Tony."

"No shit." Frowned the billionaire.

He got up again.

"Well, thanks Steve, I've had great time. And next time someone laughs, I become Iron Man and smash you, espescially you, Clint." He added a death glare to Natasha and smiled too.

"The pleasure was mine. Come back when you want." Responded Steve.

He'll never come back.

Tony was sitting on the sofa in his bedroom. Captain America killed his back, but he was feeling better now.

"Never exhaust yourself before a meeting with your enemy."

Tony jumped from the sofa. The God of Mischief was standing in his back, smirking.

"How the f-" Started Tony.

"Should I tell the team about Mr Laufeyson, sir?"

"No need to, machine of Stark. We are just having a little conversation."

Tony tried to calm down.

"Can you please appear the next time with sparkles or rainbow or some other witch show? You creep the hell out of me!"

"If I only want to."

Loki had really a lot of self control or too much faith in his strenght. Tony was barely standing, and the god was perfectly at ease, no emotions on his face. He was like a sheet of paper.

"What do you want from me?"

"I've comed here to introduce you the first Challenge. It will be simple, just to see if you understand the rules."

Loki, doing something easy? He underestimated him.

"If you really don't want to leave, tell me quickly, I'm a very busy person."

"Well..."

Loki reached his pocket. Tony was exepting a knife or something, but it was just a deck of cards. The back of the cards was black, with some runes carved in silver.

"Take a card, Stark."

"And what will happen?"

"Take it."

Tony picked a card and his fingers brushed Loki's, who were ice cold. He quickly broke contact and flipped his card on.

There was Clint, staring at him. Well, not Clint, but just a picture of him, with his name.

Tony looked at Loki, confused.

"It's your first pawn, Stark. Now, pick one for me."

On the next card were writted Wade Wilson. The man was muscled, had short brown hair and two japanese swords.

"Wilson will be my pawn. The two should face each other soon and just one will live."

"And... What have I to do?"

"Stop the fight or make someone win. You'll find them in the room."

"What room? Stop with your riddles! What were you doing in my bedroom?"

"I've just put your chain. It's too precious, human."

Again that badass smirk.

Tony wanted ask him about the room or that Wilson guy but Loki teleportated himself, letting a green smoke at his place. Stark started coughing and dropped the two cards on his table.

He really didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew was that Clint was his "pawn". He hated that word. Hawkeye was maybe in danger now, and by his fault.

"Jarvis, is Clint still in the tower?"

"Yes, sir. On the roof."

Okay, so he was doing well at the moment.

"Jarv, upload me all the information you could find about that Wade ."

"Should I hack S.H.I.E.L.D system, sir?"

"You know me. But do it with discretion."

"As you wish."

Even if Tony didn't had a clue about the game, he was sure that Loki will regret it.

-/-/-/

Wade was sitting in a bar, drinking a beer. He was relaxed and waited for a woman. She was already a half hour late, but he was ready to wait for such a beautiful girl. A bottle later, he finally saw her.

"Hey, Emma! Over here!"

Emma Frost made his way to him and sat down, her blonde hair wawy.

"Wanna drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Sure? It's really good here!"

"I'm sadly here to talk about work, Wade ."

"Tch, no fun. I haven't see ya for years. You're with someone?"

"Yes..."

"So, it wasn't serious with Shaw?"

Emma's face twisted a little. Sebastian Shaw was the creator of the Hellfire Club, a mutant organization, who died. One of her biggest mistakes.

"Not really. You know, now the mutants aren't very many. I think there's just twenty alive of us who aren't hidding. I've found someone who might help us, Wilson."

"You know how I hate those groups and stuff. I work alone." pouted the mercennary.

"That's why I need you."

Emma Frost took a photo from her bag. The man looked at it and frowned his brows.

"Who's that?"

"Your target."

"But who he is?" asked Wade. "Never saw him before. And ya know babe, that I have a good facial memory."

"It doesn't concern you."

Wade a let out a long, shaky laugh and took a mouthfull of chips. When he cooled a little, he glanced at the mutant lady.

"Aaaah, Emma Emma. Sweetheart, are you deep in the shit again? If you wanted that man dead,-" he took more snacks"- you'd tell me everythin'. Is there a big bad boy who's asking you to do stuff, mhh?"

Frost glared at her old friend, but quickly did her best smile.

"You know that there's no man who can manipulate me. I'm working with someone, but not under orders."

"And with mister Shaw? Not under orders,-"

Frost slammed her fist (already in diamond mode) on Wilson's fingers.

"Just do your job." murmured she. "Kill Agent Clinton "Hawkeye" Barton. Tomorrow. In one of our "Rooms". And I'll give you the location of the man you're searching for."

With those words, she dialed a number and stormed out of the etablishment.

Wade looked at his broken finger, and then at Clint's picture.

"Sounds like I'll have to shoot that birdie..."

He boomed into a new chain of hysteric laughter.

-/-/-/

Clint looked at Natasha. He loved her, but she didn't. It wasn't her fault. She lived in lies and blood. Secret missions. She's a spy, an assassin. Like him. But he'll try with her. Tomorrow.

Now he was just very tired.

-/-/-/

Tony Stark was worried. Things he learned about Wade Wilson weren't good. There was nothing in the official part, only in S.H.I.E.L.D. archives. No picture of him other than Tony's. Wilson was a murderer, known as Double W and The Merc With a Mouth. Strange thing, his file was called "X-File", and Tony didn't had any clue. For what was the "X" standing for?

He looked in the "affiliation" section. Gambit, Azazel and Emma Frost. No pictures, biography or case. Just the name and the "X-File" mark. Secret folders? But why Fury had to hide it from him?

He groaned and closed the programm.

Tony doubted that Loki could dial with mortal criminals... But no one knows with the Trickster.

The only thing he can do is to watch over Clint. It was very dangerous because he didn't knew how it will happen and why Loki needed this show. Why is everything so complicated?!

He calmed down a little.

Well, he'll find out tomorrow. If he survives.

_**I know, not a good ending... But don't worry I'll update soon and you'll see the First Challenge. I know too that there's too much of new characters, but I need them all. You'll see more of Loki/Tony centric later!**_

_**Please follow, fav and review! It makes me happy ^^**_

_**PS: I'll post some little one-shots based on "Oz the Great and Powerful", so check of you're interested!**_

_**JarethLoki**_

_**My excuse for not uploading till july/august :**_

**First of all, I apologize: it's not a new chapter.**

I'm very sorry, I didn't update for two months now... I had too much work and problems, I'm very very sorry.

In all probability I'll restart to write in july, because the exams are coming. I'm deep in the problems, because if I fail something (even a 2/hours a week), I'll have to restart the year. So now there's just lots of pression and things to do. I just can't write now, and I'll hide all of my devices (Phone, iPod,...) during the period. I'm very sorry, over and over again, but I promise, when I'm out of it, it will be one chapter every week!

I wish good luck to everyone with exams and their own problems.

I saw Iron Man 3, and it's really great, I'll maybe use some of the plot elements. "Only lovers left alive" with Tom Hiddleston is coming, so watch it when it's out!

Congratulations to Tom Hiddleston and the Avengers crew for Best Villain, Best Fight and Best Movie at the MTV movie awards!

I'll never stop a story I'm writing, so please, wait for me a little.

I love you guys. And I'm very sorry.

JarethLoki


	6. Chapter 6

_**PLEASE, CHECK CHAPTER 5 (from the moment after Tony's and Steve's training) I CHANGED IT ! IT'S NO THE SAME ANYMORE, AND IMPORTANT FOR THE PLOT.**_

_**I'm finally back guys!**_

_**It's been too long and I'm sorry, I'll try my best from now! I had a crisis with this story, but now it's resolved. Thank you for all of your kind reviews and alerts.**_

_**WHEN SUPERPOWERS ARE'NT MENTIONNED, THE CHARACTERS DON'T HAVE THEM!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Well... The plot comes from my sick head so...**_

_**Warnings: Violence and swearing.**_

_**My beta tester TheQueen'sAttack will correct my errors in september/october so don't kill me!**_

_**-/-/-/**_

Chapter 6 : Burned wings

"You don't wanna cry

(You said everything

I have nothing but)

Alone

(All the pain and the hurt)

You need a hero

But he's not here."

Smile Smile- Sad song

It was late evening. Clint Barton walked down a street. He wasn't the romantic type, but Natasha might love flowers. He felt a little awkward about it. And if she refuses and never looks at him like before? He was her work buddy, partner and friend. She wasn't like Wanda, his ex.

What kind of flowers grow up in Russia, except the vodka trees?

-/-/-/

Acceleration.

Higher, higher and higher.

The heavy form in the arms.

Higher, higher and higher.

A black hole.

She didn't respond to his last call.

Higher, higher and higher.

The strange world he saw.

He let go his burden.

The ascension stopped.

He started to fall.

It was so beautiful.

The stars.

Fall, fall and fall.

'I tell you all goodbye.'

-/-/-/

"-will you ever listen to me ?!"

Tony opened his eyes. He fell asleep on the couch.

His nightmare, again.

"Uhm...yeah?"

"I was saying, Tony, that it can't continue like this." replied his friend, James Rhodes. "You look like a walking dead."

Tony stretched his tired muscles.

"What makes you say that, Rhodey?"

"I'm not stupid. You look like shit after the Chitauri attack."

"Hm, I don't think that someone who threw a nuke into a portal will feel good."

"That's what I'm saying." sighed Rhodey.

"A tequilla?"

"No, I'm working today."

"Work means whiskey. Here, your glass."

Rhodes looked at him with the 'will you ever stop' face.

"No thanks."

"Okay, I'll drink for two."

"You won, Tony. But just because of Pepper. She's thrilled when you drink like an elephant."

Tony wanted to reply with 'I don't care' but stopped himself. A few gulps later he broke the silence.

"With the time, my zombie attitude will stop, I promise. But now with Reindeer Games, I'm...well... stressed."

"Did S.H.I.E.L.D do something ?"

"Nope."

"I don't think that the U.S. Air Force might help you, but if you need it, just call."

"Thanks. Can I call 'em to bombard Fury's H.Q.?"

Rhodey laughed.

He talked politics and rumors about the Avengers with Tony. He leaved then, promising to come back the next week, after his mission.

"So, just call and don't blow up your tower, 'kay?"

"I'll try to, Rhodey."

Tony stood in the middle of the lounge, and suddently, dropped his glass. His body got numb, he fell on his knees, right on the shattered pieces.

"Oh SHIT-"

A little piece of the glass got stuck in his leg, who started to bleed.

"Should I call the team, sir?"

"-n,no, I'm okay..." gasped Tony. It didn't really hurt, but was quite chocking. Why did he fall like that? He got up, grinding his teeth and made his way to the elevator.

Bruce was in the workshop, analyzing energy, when he saw a white like a sheet of paper Tony. He rushed to the door and opened it.

"What happened?!"

"Broke the glass and got it in the knee." panted Tony.

"Sit down."

After a quick examination, Bruce sighed and Tony asked:

"Your verdict, Doc?"

"Nothing horrible. But I wonder how did you do that..."

"Stupid accident, like usually with me. Jarv', the first aid kit, please."

"Already on the desk, sir."

Bruce took it and and started the torture. Once the piece was removed, he stopped the bleeding and did a bandage, moving the throusers back to their right place on the knee.

To ignore the pain, Tony observed Bruce's work.

"What are you doing?"

"Analyzing energy, espescially the one from the Tessaract. If it falls in the wrong hands, we'll need a way to stop it."

"And any results?"

"Sadly no. It's just..."

Tony looked at the glowing reactor in one of the S.H.I.E.L.D weapons and finished the sentence:

"...too much."

Bruce wrote some new formules.

"Still no ideas?"

"For what?"

"You talked about a new suit, yesterday."

"No, I have some... I did even a gauntlet prototype during the night." Tony avoided Bruce's questioning gaze. "Can't sleep."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure. Jarvis, Mark IX arm prototype."

Pieces of metal swing in Tony's direction, envelopping his arm and forming a gauntlet, connected with the arc reactor.

Bruce smiled:

"Wow Tony... How did you,-"

"Deployement from Mark V, the one that I used in Monaco, with attractive power and distance commands." said Tony with a proud voice, demonstrating his golden arm protection. "It's still not perfect because I can use it a limited amount of time. The gauntlet is 'called' by the reactor when I touch the chain around my neck. If I want an entire suit like this, I'll need an injection with a magnetic device in my arm, or something."

"Sounds spectacular..."

If something happens and a member finds this chain of memories, his explanation is ready.

"Tony, I'm meeting Dr Richards today, so I can't continue this work for a moment. I'll visit all of his laboratories, it may take a while. A week maybe."

"And who's that Richards?"

"An expert in energy, geo-thermics and astronomy. We had studies together."

"And you plan to ask him about energy like... The Tessaract's? Well, Fury will be mad at you."

"Mad at the Hulk himself? You and Reed Richards are the only scientists who I trust."

"It warms my heart Bruce. But if Nick learns-"

"-it wasn't your idea."

"Thanks. Because Fury is searching an opportunity to kill me, I swear."

"You aren't the center of the universe, Tony. And I won't ask directly about the cube, I'll just submit some of my theories."

"Well, good luck with it. Do you need a private flight?"

"I already have a ticket to Los-Angeles, but thanks."

Tony frowned.

"You'll be there quicker with one of my personal jets."

"No... Well, Tony, it's not to offense you, but... Lots of things are happening right now. My life isn't the same since the S.H.I.E.L.D tracks me. Well, technically, the Other Guy changed it but ... The pressure, the feeling of someone who follows you, like you are some kind of rare animal, or I don't know... It feels good sometimes to pretend that nothing happened, and take a plane full of normal people, not secret agents..." said Bruce. He tried to keep an emotionless face, but Tony saw how tired he was.

"Sure. I won't say that I understand... But I do it in a way."

"Thanks, Tony."

Stark tried to laugh:

"Cheer up! We're the science bros!"

"Science bros...?" Bruce's face was very funny at that moment.

"Well yes, we're the two 'scientists' of the group, right?"

"Should I shout 'For science!' everytime we fight the bad guys?"

"The Hulk saying that before smashing Doctor Doom... I definitively like it!"

Dummy cleaned the mess and they joked about the supervillains.

"Mr Banner, your bag is ready at the entrance."

"Thank you Jarvis." smiled Bruce, "I'll call you if I find something, Tony."

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye."

'Gonna miss you, buddy.' thought Tony.

He went up to the lounge and took his StarkPhone, checking his private mail.

"Sir..."

"A problem, Jarvis?"

"I think I just lost track of Mr Barton, sir."

The sound of a dropped bag on the table.

Natasha stood behind the bar.

It was too late now... How can he explain it to her without telling the...

"You WHAT?"

"Erm, Nat', about what are you speaking-"

"Why are you tracking Clint?"

"Listen-"

"Are you tracking me too? Explain yourself."

"How do you want me to explain something if you interrupt me each time I try?!"

He was exasperated.

Calm down, Tony. Don't let her see that you're lying.

"Well, Natasha, I was testing Bluetooth connection between StarkPhones."

"...what?"

"Listen, it's hard to explain, I'm testing some kind of new technology and I tested it with Clint's phone. I need more commercials for the products of my industry, so I try new things. You know, HTC asked me to be their 'face of industry' for a while." Explained Tony randomly, verifying Clint's last signal.

"Clint's phone is a Samsung."

Shit.

"That's what I'm saying, I'm testing if I can have a connection between all kind of devices!"

"You said 'between StarkPhones'."

"Screw it, Tasha. Just a little fault from me. What I'm trying to say, is that losing Clint isn't normal, because he's still in the city, and Jarvis has normally enough power to find him."

Natasha frowned her brows. It was impossible to say if she trusted him or not. His explanation was stupid, but he still had chances.

"You're saying that something might have happened? Not an error from your computer?"

"Absolutely not."

"Sir, I lost track of him in the downtown, a place called Hell's Kitchen. In an hotel."

"An hotel?"

"Yes, in the subburbs of New York."

"Stop stop stop. Jarvis." Tony was on the edge."Where did you lost him?"

"Hell's Kitchen, sir. But the last signal came from the subburbs."

Tony sat down. He didn't understand a damn thing anymore.

"Are you telling me that you lost him but still received signals? How is it-"

Natasha interrupted him.

"Jarvis. Where. Is. He?"

"Hell's Kitchen, miss Romanoff."

Tony sighed.

"So why did you..."

"He's in the subburbs, sir."

Before Tony saw it coming, Natasha slammed a tabloid and pushed the "shut down" button. Jarvis' voice faded away.

Tony burned with rage from the inside. She smashed it. Just like that. He felt anger rise in his chest :

"So you're smashing my things now?!"

"Stark."

"And what?! You want me to come in your room and break your things?!"

"STARK!"

"WHAT?!"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED? If not, listen to me! Your computer is intelligent, even I know that. He was hacked again, I'm sure!"

Tony was struck. Not physically, but on a mental level.

That infernal thing happened again. Jarvis.

His 'butler' (because he couldn't refer to him as a computer anymore) was 'attacked' by someone. Someone who attacked him directly. With his panic attacks and other situations, Jarvis was always there to bring him back, to prove that there's nothing wrong with his heart or his brain. That it was only inside of his head. Without his computer, the use of his suit can become quasi impossible.

He heard sounds around him but didn't care. Loki challanged him and he had to help Clint. Catch that Wade and interrogate him by himself. And then, find the son of a bitch who's hacking him.

"Tony! Are you here?"

He looked at Natasha.

"Do you know someone at Hell's Kitchen?"

She looked at him like he was some kind of alien.

"Yes. Why?"

Tony turned his back to her.

"Wait for me here. Get your car's keys. Right back."

He returned two minutes later with a suitcase in his hand.

"Explain yourself, Stark."

"We're gonna visit your buddy from Hell's K. And if he doesn't cooperate, I'll try my new baby."

Natasha stared at him for a whole minute.

"And if they wanted you out of the house?"

"Even without Jarvis, I have enough security systems. Let's go."

-/-/-/

Natasha was driving very quickly and kept changing streets. She didn't question Tony. He was acting very weird. It may be explained by the hacking: already the second time. Still, she wouldn't say that she trusted him completly.

The wind coming from the passanger window of Tasha's black Mercedes went trough his hair. It was a very strange feeling. He knew that he has something to do, but what... There's the question. He had absolutly no plan. Just to ask the Widow's friend about Wade Wilson. If it didn't work, well he'll destroy something, because right now, he needed violence. He was on nerves. After a while, the car stopped.

"We get out there and take the subway. We make the rest by our own."

Tony nooded and put his glasses on.

Natasha was torn.

She wanted to be sure that nothing happened with Clint.

But her conscience told her to call Fury.

And if the hackers hear that and kill her friend on the spot?

Or is everything a kind of sick joke from Stark?

An hour later they were standing in a dirty and dark street. Natasha gave to Tony a blue hood and a yellow scarf from her car, so like that he could hide his face. What will a billionaire do in a place like this? Too many questions and the Iron Man was a way too famous.

The alley was disgusting. Collapsed houses of the 19th century, dirt and opened trash cans. The worst was the scent. While standing on broken glass (a window?), Tony quickly tried to compose a plan.

If Black Widow had friends here, that means powerful people, who rule the underworld. She's probably known as an assassin, not an agent working for the governement.

How to ask about Wade Wilson ..?

"We're almost there." said Tasha.

"His name is...?"

"Luke Cage."

"And what should I do with this name,-"

"Deal with it, Stark. Your idea, your own shit."

They finally made it to an old club. Natasha came to the front door and knocked four times.

A muffled voice behind the door spoke:

"Who can kill you right now?"

"An Iron Fist." said the Widow with a smirk.

The door opened and Tony entered. The furniture all around was new, but covered in dust, with random pizza boxes and beer cans. He got down the stairs, followed by a guard and murmered to Tasha:

"That Cage. He's the boss?"

"No. He's respected here, he knows people."

When down, they entered a door at their right.

Loud music. A dozen of men and some women.

The noise stopped when they walked in. Natasha stepped forward, facing a big guy.

"Hello Luke."

"Well, hello, Black Widow."

The man was black and very tall. Muscled, bold, not very young. Golden chain and white suit. He wasn't looking very friendly, but wasn't a thug-like guy neither.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I'd like to talk."

Everyone went tense. Even if the redhaired was nervous, she didn't show it. After an awkward silence, Cage ordered to his men:

"All of you. Out. Except for Bobby, Fred and Ryan."

The men who stayed were definitely thugs. And very impressive ones.

"Long time no see, Black Widow. What are you doing here? You know that I don't really trust you anymore."

"I know, Luke,-" sighed Tasha "But I'm not the one who wants to ask you favor."

Cage and his men turned to Tony.

"He can't show his face." added the russian assassin.

Tony cleared his throat and made his voice lower:

"Mister Cage, who placed jammers in the subburbs today?"

The man looked slightly taken by surprise.

"Why are you asking me this? We're at Hell's Kitchen."

"I know that the one who stayed in one of your hotels placed jammers today. A friend of mine might have been his victim. And don't lie."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Don't play idiot. I'm in a very bad mood today."

Natasha looked at Cage. Tony made a mistake and had already a gun aimed to his face.

"Stop shitting around man. And get the fuck out! I'm really disappointed in you Widow! You failed to me the last time, but I was enough gentle and,-"

Stark's suitcase met Cage's skull, who falled on his knees because of the impact. Natasha dealed with the three men, while he knelt near Luke.

"I want a name and a location, Mister Cage. Not those stuppid lies."

Cage smashed his fist in Tony's stomach, and god, that hurted a lot. Trying to catch his breath, he rolled to the side and avoided another attack. It felt like Cage was made of steel, the choc was strong enough to make him see stars.

Cafe charged at him and Tony knew that he could avoid his attack one more time, not more. Natasha was still fighting with the thugs.

Tony rolled at the side at the last moment, feeling very dizzy. He lost his chances to escape. Seconds before the black man will crush his bones, he heared the sound of metal colliding with shoes, and felt his suitcase against his back.

Without wasting time, he opened the case simply by touching him, saw that Cage was taken by surprise and twitched his fingers.

He felt the familiar material closing around his arm, the bolts closing and the rush of energy from the reactor to his arm.

Still a little blind, he shot a blast by pushing with his left arm on a hided button of his gauntlet.

It shot Luke Cage and that moment of distraction was enough for Natasha to knock the men off.

Tony got up and mumbled:

"Thanks. I owe you."

Black Widow (without listening) made his way to the bar boss and said something softly. The man responded.

Satisfied, she went to Tony and said darkly:

"Let's go."

When out, she continued:

"Your man is Wilson. A dozen of blocks at out right."

Stark didn't say a thing but apologized later.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I was on the edge."

She shot at him a murderous look:

"You're lucky that he's still alive, or I would bring you to Director Fury myself."

The far they went, the darker the streets became. Natasha nervously kept locking and unlocking her phone. Should she call her superior or not?

Once near the hotel, she added:

"Your bad guy demostration was pretty impressive."

"I was surprised myself."

"Don't get too far."

"I'm sure that you'd do the same thing in a situation like this." mumbled Tony through the scarf. The gauntlet was still on his arm. It didn't look like his suit: it was black and very fine, maybe even raffinated.

The hotel had five levels.

"Stark, I check the underground and the ground level. And you upstairs."

"Got it."

When Tony was out of sight, she rushed in the underground, dialing S.H.I.E.L.D.'s number at the same time.

-/-/-/

Tony ran to the last level. Still nothing.

He rushed in the last room, a suite, and found splittered food on the table with a little card on it, "Sushi Factory". He found nothing in the whole chamber: no clothes, ustensiles or other clues.

He sweared loudly. He needed Jarvis so much right now...

The phone on the table rang.

Tony stared at it, unnable to move. After the second time, he went to the center of the room and took it.

"Mister Bowie, your command will be delivered to the place you asked."

"Uh... What?"

"You wanted the delivery to be sent at your friend's appartement, to Mister Barton. Right? Allo?-"

Tony hang up.

That Wade Wilson got them. He's now at Clint's house.

He needed to find him now. Without Natasha.

And made that piece of shit tell everything he knew.

-/-/-/

Clint didn't saw the sword blow coming. Just a burning sensation in his back, like if something was ripped out of him.

Some burned wings for example.

-/-/-/

_**Inspired by you and the new THOR 2 trailer.**_

_**I'll upload soon. Please tell me if something's wrong or good, review fav and follow!**_

_**JarethLoki**_


End file.
